Las Aguas del Olvido Slash HarryDraco
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Draco no puede seguir luego de esta traición, no puede. pero Harry nunca podrá vivir sin Draco. Songfic basado en la canción Uno los Dos de Miranda! por favor dejen RW! primer Slash! No leer si no acepta las relaciones HombreHombre...


**Notas del Autor:**

Esta historia se me ocurrió mientras leía un hermoso fic, llamado Left my Heart... y entonces en el Winamp empezó a sonar la canción "Uno los Dos" de Miranda, y pensé que siempre me había sonado mas a una canción sobre una relación homosexual. Y me dije, ¿porque no?  
Espero que sea de su Agrado, porque ya he escrito fics, pero nunca Slash... así que Bueno! sean mis verdugos!! xD

solo voy a decirles, por favor!! Sean críticos y díganme qué no les gusto y qué estuvo bien!! Muuuchas gracias!!

Besos, porfavorr dejen RW!! Gracias!!

Carito! Crystal.Nightmare

**Las Aguas del Olvido**

- Basta Draco, ¡deja de poner ropa en esa estúpidamente diminuta valija!

Harry gritó al tiempo que pateaba su mesa de luz intentando liberar su mente del impacto que estaba sufriendo. 

** Flash back Draco **

Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto, pero él había cambiado. Su elegante porte seguía siendo el mismo, claro, pero no la forma en que lo miraba. El odio que solía inundar esas orbes de jade ya no estaba presente. Lo único que vio cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ese día en una de las mazmorras del ministerio fue curiosidad, curiosidad y algo más que no distinguía.

Claro que él también sentía curiosidad. Seis años ya habían pasado desde la graduación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, cuando le había pasado la mano por primera y última vez.

"Sin rencores", había dicho el joven de pelo azabache cuando el rubio tomo su mano. "Lamento lo sucedido, espero poder remediarlo"

"Lo harás, Potter", no quitaba la mirada de la suya y Harry se había sonrojado levemente, con lo que Draco dejo escapar una maliciosa sonrisa mientras dejaba ir su mano, "Todo a su debido tiempo... Nos Veremos"

Y así había volteado, dirigiéndole una sensual sonrisa.

Y así lo recordaba, con una simple y coqueta mirada sobre el hombro, parado frente al expreso hogwarts, con el ceño fruncido. Hasta que lo vio. Su cabello crecido, cubriendo la cicatriz de su frente totalmente. Su cuerpo cambiado, más atlético y musculoso. Su mirada, ahora reflexiva, había dejado a Draco anonadado.

Y claro que no, no lo había podido resistir, ¿como no sucumbir a la tentación de volver a saludarlo?

- Potter...

- Malfoy...

- Potter -había respondido sonriendo mientras le pasaba la mano. No perdería oportunidad esta vez- Nunca es tarde para un café con amigos, ¿verdad?

Harry lo había mirado con sorpresa en los ojos, pero al cabo termino por sonreír

- ¿Porqué mejor no optamos por una cena?

** End Flash back Draco **

- Harry, lo nuestro no esta funcionando...

Las palabras sonaban vacías y estúpidas. Nunca hubiera pensado escucharlas de su boca. Draco suspiró sonoramente mientras doblaba su ropa con mortuoria calma.

- Lo lamento

las únicas palabras que lograba sacar de su garganta no hacían mas que dolerle. Cada sílaba, cada letra hacían que se sintiera vacío por completo. Se vio en el espejo, sosteniendo una camisa roja y bajó la mirada a la cama mientras la doblaba. No podía estar pasando. No a ellos. 

** Flash back Harry **

- Salimos hace apenas un año, pero no tenemos excusas para seguir esperando

-Así que sucederá, ¿Verdad? -preguntó Ron mientras abrazaba a su mujer embarazada- ¿Le vas a pedir que se case contigo, Harry?

- Si, Ron, creo que es lo correcto... No me veo viviendo de cama en cama hasta ser un anciano, no creo poder aguantarlo en verdad... Es solo... Él parece ser el adecuado...

- Ve por él, Harry -dijo Hermione casi riendo mientras le abrazaba con dificultad, por razón de su embarazo gemelar-, Por Merlín, ¿Que esperas? No dejes pasar un minuto más sin decirle que en verdad lo amas.

- Si Harry, ve ya, quizás logres correr una buena suerte, quien lo dice

- Si... -pensó en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, en todo él. Y lo vio. Lo amaba, no necesitaba nada más que a Draco-. Si, iré por el anillo y esta noche se lo diré.

** End Flash back Harry **

- Dime que ha cambiado Draco. Porqué te vas ahora y porqué me dejas así. Sabes- -suspiró entrecortadamente mientras se sentaba en la cama- Sabes que no soy nadie sin ti, Draco... Por favor...

- Harry ya deja de fingir que por un segundo te he importando -la voz de Draco sonaba tomada por lágrimas y pasó el revés de su temblorosa mano por sus ojos antes de continuar. Tomo aire-. No finjas que has dejado todo por mí, porque no lo has hecho. No pretendas que- -sollozó y sin poder evitarlo cayó temblando en la cama con las manos en la cara- ¡No puedo seguir sufriendo de esta manera, Harry! ¡Solo consigo dañarme a mi mismo!

- Draco, te amo -susurró él sin mirarlo-. Siempre lo he hecho y lo sabes... 

** Flash back Draco **

- Que bello lugar, Harry, ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Draco miró el Restaurant al cual habían llegado. En un apartado de la ciudad mágica de Hogsmade, había un hermoso lugar llamado "Noches de Luna Llena". Al entrar sus ojos se iluminaron.

- Cumplimos un año, solo quería festejar...

Harry depositó un beso en su cuello mientras lo tomaba de la cintura guiándolo por un camino marcado con velas y pétalos de rosas. El lugar se hallaba vacío e iluminado sólo lo suficiente. El camino llegaba a una mesa para dos personas, de manteles verdes y vajilla plateada. Draco dejo escapar un suspiro mezclado con una risita.

- Tan dulce de tu parte...

- Quería darte el gusto -dijo sonriendo mientras apartaba la silla para él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas, con una banda tocando canciones solo para ellos y al final de la cena, harry le alcanzó una cajita de terciopelo negro.

- Feliz Aniversario, Draco.

- Har-Harry ¿Qu-que es esto?

- Ábrelo...

Draco tartamudeó, pero abrió la cajita encontrando un par de hermosos anillos de plata tallados por los Elfos del Norte. Parecía que eran pequeñas hiedras enroscadas sobre sí mismas. Sollozó y miró a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. El hombre a su lado sonrió con los ojos brillantes y le tomó la mano.

- Te amo, Draco. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¡Oh, Harry! -sollozó al tiempo que lo abrazaba llorando con una sonrisa en el rostro- Si, si, claro que si. Si.

Harry lo besó y puso el anillo en su dedo para luego mirar como se adaptaba a su medida y se coloreaba con ribetes de oro. Draco le imitó sonriendo.

- Te amo, Harry

- Y yo a ti.

** End Flash back Draco **

- Yo también... -susurró entre dientes para si mismo y volvió a incorporarse tomando su varita para planchar las camisas a medida que las doblaba- yo más...

- No significa nada para ti, ¿verdad? No te importa.

La voz de Harry sonaba amargada, y así se sentía. Decepcionado, totalmente confundido y amargado. Y le dolía, vaya que le dolía.

Todo. Lo había dejado todo por Draco, y él decía que no había servido para nada. Que había dejado a sus amigos en vano, que había abandonado su vida de juergas para nada, que dejar su carrera para poder vivir con él en las afueras de Londres era en vano. Que de nada había servido que lo ame, y que haya cambiado porque ahora había cometido un error.

- Harry, ¿Cómo se supone que puedo sentirme bien contigo si ni siquiera puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo puedo volver a amarte?

- Yo lo hice, ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? 

** Flash back Harry **

No debió haber ido. No debió hacerlo.

¿Por qué había decidido ir al entierro de Anabella Zabini, la fallecida esposa de Blaise? Solo porque algo que le sonaba como destino había dicho que lo haga.

Y así los vio. Recostados en el mismo sillón donde se habían besado la primera vez Draco y él, a su esposo y a Blaise, enfrascados en una batalla de lenguas. Blaise acariciaba el cuerpo de Draco casi con desesperación, al tiempo que el lo besaba con lágrimas en los ojos, sin siquiera tocarlo, solo dejándose ser tocado. 

"Compartiendo el dolor", le había dicho al llegar a casa a Harry, llorando sobre su pecho al decirle que Blaise lo había besado, lo había tocado. Angustiado abrazó a Harry y le hizo jurar que nunca lo dejaría. Que nunca lo abandonaría. Que nunca le mentiría.

Que nunca le engañaría.

** End Flash back Harry **

- Demasiado, Harry. Juraste que no lo harías. Y lo hiciste, yo... -Draco no se sentía respirar ya. No sentía las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su pálido rostro- No puedo. No me creo capaz de poder... No podré.

**  
Déjalo así mi amor.  
No quiero mas excusas por favor.  
Cuánto tiempo hemos sido  
uno los dos?  
Me preguntan a mí  
contestas vos.  
**

- No es posible que lo que digas sea cierto draco... No lo es.

- Creo que ya te has cansado de mí, de fingir que eres gay cuando en realidad eres bisexual, que solo me amas a mí, cuando no es cierto. Cuando amas tener un cuerpo suave y femenino en tu cama todas las noches...

- Eres la única persona que amo, Draco, pero no la única que necesito.

Draco dejó que una risa amargada mientras cerraba la valija y la ponía en el piso. Tomó una mochila colgada en una silla y la abrió. Sacudió la varita y las cosas en su mesa de luz se dispusieron ordenadas en la misma.

- Ese es el problema -volteó para mirar a harry con expresión triste en sus llorosos ojos y una sonrisa melancólica-, soy demasiado egocéntrico como para compartirte. Soy el todo o nada Harry. Y tú elegiste.

- Tú eres mi todo.

**  
Y es que tu  
no eras tu sin mi no  
no eras nada ni yo  
existía sin tu compañía.  
**

- ¡Harry, Basta!

- No podré sin ti, Draco, ¡No puedo sin ti!

- ¡Harry, no soy una Droga!

- ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres una puta Droga, Draco! ¡Eres mi maldita heroína, no subsisto sin ti! ¡No me dejes, Draco! ¡Haré todo para que me perdones, pero no me pidas que viva sin ti!

**  
Corazón  
dame algo de razón.  
Hemos perdido personalidad  
en esta relación.  
**

- ¡No! ¡Ya cállate!

- ¡No! -Harry cayó de rodillas frente a Draco cortándole la salida a la habitación-. S-si sales de esta habitación estarás firmando mi maldita sentencia de muerte, Draco.

- Harry -sollozó él al sentir como la mano de Harry tomaba la suya. Intentó apartarla, pero no tenía fuerzas y Harry besó. Le besó la mano mientras temblaba derramando lágrimas sobre la misma.

- Draco... -sollozó otra vez mientras besaba esa mano con una necesidad absoluta, sintiendo y casi escuchando el sonido de su alma al partirse. Draco apartaba la mirada, sin poder contener el llanto, con su mano libre sobre la boca para silenciar sus sollozos, pero sin poder evitar los temblores que lo recorrían de vez en cuando- Draco... no...

**  
Esta noche te lloraré tanto  
que te irás de mí.  
Limpiaré con lágrimas la sangre  
que ha corrido aquí.  
El CD que habíamos compilado  
para hacer el amor  
ayer fue mi disco favorito  
y hoy es lo mas triste que oí.  
**

- Harry, no lo hagas

Harry soltó la mano de Draco al tiempo que se tapaba su propia cara con ambas manos y se dejaba caer desprovisto de fuerzas hacia un costado. Draco lo era todo para él, nunca podría seguir sin él.

Sentado en el piso y ahogado en su desgracia sintió un par de brazos a su alrededor. Y se dejo abrazar por última vez por esos brazos, que partían su alma y lastimaban su piel con el simple roce de la yema de los dedos.

- Mal-dita sea, te a-amo tanto, Harry, pero n-no podemos hacerlo... nun-ca podre-emos

Tartamudeaba, temblaba, no podía imaginar que en realidad pasaba, que en realidad estaba pasando. En verdad estaba dejando al que creía el amor de su vida, y amaba y a la misma vez aborrecía.

**  
Hoy por primera vez  
yo te confesaré  
que me cuesta dejarnos  
y que no sé  
en cuanto tiempo me acostumbraré.  
**

Se incorporó y sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, librándola de ideas y lágrimas, y suspiró hondo al tiempo que miraba al techo. Tomó los bolsos y salió de la habitación con los sollozos de Harry aún sonando en sus oídos.

Se odió. Lo amaba, pero no podía aceptar ese engaño.

Durante meses, con granger, una mujer. Esposa de su mejor amigo y también su mejor amiga. Él, que había aprendido a aceptarlos y hasta a quererlos. Todo. Lo había perdido todo.

"Maldito seas, Harry", se dijo mientras caminaba por una calle abarrotada de muggles que ignoraban su dolor y su corazón destrozado, "¿Que demonios se supone que haré sin ti?"

**  
Nunca fui  
dependiente de mí,  
más bien lo fui de ti,  
te entregaste enamorada al juego.  
Y aunque no  
ha estado nada mal  
yo me quiero escapar  
recuperemos nuestra libertad.  
**

Harry se hizo un ovillo en el piso y lloró por horas.

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" susurraba para sí mientras lloraba en silencio, "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Se levantó para comer, pero sintió que no tenía hambre. Se iba a bañar, pero no tenía ganas. Quiso dormir, pero sus ojos se lo impidieron. Parecía que ya nada valía la pena sin Draco.

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

Los días pasaron, y Harry no se recuperaba. Comía poco y nada y no tenía noticias de Draco. Se rehusaba a salir, y sus visitas no tenían más remedio que irse a los quince minutos de llegar, ya que se mostraba reacio a hablar con nadie que no fuera Draco.

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" 

Lo internaron es San Mungo un tiempo después, bajo el especial cuidado de tres enfermeras que le acompañaban constantemente y lo alimentaban, pero no se recuperaba y no avanzaba para nada, solo parecía decaer.

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes"

**  
Esta noche te lloraré tanto  
que te irás de mí.  
Limpiaré con lágrimas la sangre  
que ha corrido aquí.  
El CD que habíamos compilado  
para hacer el amor  
ayer fue mi disco favorito  
y hoy es lo mas triste que oí.  
**

El estado de Harry llegó a oídos de Draco y fue a San Mungo obligado por sus amigos. Fueron muchos los días en los que fue y se quedo llorando sobre la puerta que daba al pabellón donde él se encontraba. Meses antes de lograr entrar y sentarse frente a la cama donde lo habían internado. Harry miraba al vacío, sentado en la misma, abrazándose las piernas.

- Potter -llamó fría pero suavemente.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y volteó lento. Sonrió cuando sus ojos esmeraldas se chocaron con los grises de Draco.

- Has vuelto -volvió a perder la mirada en el frente-, no te esperaba hasta la noche, cuando las luces se apagan como siempre lo haces.

Draco enmudeció y solo pudo mirar a esa persona que solía ser Harry con ojos brillosos.

- He vuelto... un poco temprano hoy. Quiero saber como estas.

- ¿Yo? bien -le sonrió con tristeza y se recostó en los almohadones mientras le miraba. No dijo nada por un par de minutos, hasta que una lágrima se escurrió de los ojos del rubio-. ¿Lloras? ¿Por qué, Amor? -rió por lo bajo al tiempo que estiraba una mano hacia Draco- Estamos juntos, amor... no pasa nada... aquí estoy... siempre estaré aquí...

Y en ese momento, Harry rozó su mejilla y Draco cerró los ojos ante la caricia tan estúpida que había extrañado tanto.

- Harry

- Sólo voy a... Dormir un poco -dijo exhalando un suspiro y acomodándose. Le sonrió una vez más- Te amo, Draco, nunca lo olvides, ¿Si?

- También te amo, Harry -susurró levantándose para depositar un beso en su frente-. Siempre lo hice... Siempre lo haré...

**  
Nos pasábamos noches enteras  
escuchándolo.  
Por momentos no escuchaba nada más  
que tu pasión.  
Pero ahora que me dices esto  
debo reconoces  
que quiero volver a ser de mi  
ya no me acuerdo como era ayer  
**

Lo besó. Sintió las mismas mariposas que la última vez que lo había hecho y comprendió que había cometido el peor error de su vida al dejarlo.

Y así como Harry cerró los ojos, Draco comprendió que se había ido. Que había muerto. Que nunca más besaría sus labios, que nunca mas abriría sus ojos, que nunca más tocaría sus manos.

Y lloró sobre el cuerpo sin vida del amor de su vida, mientras medimagos y enfermeras lo rodeaban e intentaban alejarlo. Sólo abrazó el cuerpo de Harry hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, sin esperanzas sin vida.

**  
Abriré mi placard  
pondré todo en su lugar.  
Tengo que separar  
toda tu ropa que no quiero usar.  
Yo te juro que no  
no te guardo rencor.  
Sólo quiero volver  
a ser ese chico que te presenté.  
El CD que habíamos compilado  
para hacer el amor,  
Ayer fue mi disco favorito  
y hoy es lo mas triste que oí.  
**

- Mi más sentido pésame, señor Potter

Draco miró a quien le hablaba y bajo su cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento.

Caminó con la urna de cenizas de su marido hasta orillas de la marea y caminó mar adentro... un paso... tres... siete... el agua le llegó a la cadera antes que se de cuenta y siguió caminando... el agua rozó su ombligo, lo pasó y escuchó gente murmurar, gritar y hasta llorar. Caminó sin notarlo, inconsciente hasta sentir el abrazo de una sirena.

Sintió como respiraba por última vez y se hundía en el abrazo de ese ser marino. Sintió como sus oídos se tapaban por la presión del agua y sintió sus manos apretar la pequeña caja de cenizas. Abrió sus ojos mientras unas finas burbujas escapaban de su boca entreabierta y ahí lo vio... en frente suyo, sonriéndole, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla... besándole...

Y así como lo sintió, ya no lo hizo.

Los únicos presentes en la despedida de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, fueron testigos de la muerte de Draco Malfoy, y nunca lo dirían. Cinco personas llevarían ese secreto a sus tumbas. Una lo contaría, haciendo de esta una leyenda urbana.

De como el niño que vivió llevó a su amor a la tumba, al lecho divino del mar, para nunca dejarlo escapar...

A las aguas para nunca volver...

A las Aguas del Olvido... Donde su error podría ser perdonado...

**  
Lo mas triste que oí  
fue tu adiós al partir.  
Y con esta canción  
me desprendo de ti.  
**

- Te amo, Harry.

- Y yo te amo a ti, Draco.

** FIN **


End file.
